


Epistaxiophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Dean, Artist Castiel, Cameras, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel has a fear of nosebleeds, Castiel is Not Okay, Castiel is a Little Shit, Chef Dean, Dean is Not Amused, Dean is Not a Morning Person, Dean is So Done, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Epistaxiophobia, Fear of Nosebleeds, Hurt Dean, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Nosebleed, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas just wanted to draw his lover...Dean just wanted Cas to leave it alone...but an expensive camera to the face and neither of them are angry anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epistaxiophobia

“God, you’re so frustrating.” Dean huffed.

“Stop moving.” Cas followed the Winchester. “Please, five minutes. It’ll be a quick sketch. You just looked stunning in that light.”

“No, you know I don’t like you drawing me, taking pictures of me, painting me or sculpting me. Stop it, quit following me.” Dean stepped into the kitchen. “I’ve got to make supper, now scoot.”

“Please? Just a quick sketch, oh one picture!” Cas begged.

Dean groaned. “No, wise cracker.”

Cas sighed. “Why not?”

“Fuck, Cas, let me cook in peace and not in fear of getting my picture taken.” Dean grabbed ingredients for the pantry. “Want pork chops or steak?”

There was a flash and Dean turned around to find Cas with his camera. The loon had a stupid grin on his face. “Right there, Baby. Smile with your eyes.”

“Give me that Castiel.” Dean stretched out his hand. “Hand. It. Over.”

Another flash blasted from the camera. “Yeah, more of that angry look.”

“I swear, cas, stop.” Dean turned around.

“Yes, more of this. For my private collection…great ass. Perfect ass. Keep walking, Pornstar.” Cas quickly clicked the shutter.

Dean rolled his eyes. “This is the last time I ask nicely, before I take that toy away from you.”

“Bend over to pick that pot out of the lazy susan.” Cas clicked away.

“Ok, you’re getting raunchy. If you keep talking to me like that you’re gonna have to pay and I’m not a cheap bitch.” Dean groaned.

“Stop moving, Baby.” Cas pulled the camera from his face.

“No, stop taking pictures.” Dean took the hunk of metal. “Get some actual work done, weirdo.”

“I’m an art teacher…I don’t have work in July.” Cas tried to take his machinery back. “Please, Dean, why do you have a stick up your ass about pictures of you? You’re a beautiful man. I wanna show people my man.”

“You don’t have to show me to anybody, they believe you, dipshit.” Dean growled. “Go to your studio…in the basement. Where you’re away from me when you have art supplies and I have knives.”

“Damn it, Dean. You’re no fun. I’m gonna print out this pictures.” Cas snatched the camera.

“What’s so important about these pictures?” Dean was now following Cas. “Delete the damn photos.”

“No! I’m not erasing art!” Cas rushed down the steps.

“You’re a child.” Dean followed.

“You know I am!” Cas remarked. “Stop following me.”

“We can do this all day, Novak.” Dean landed on the bottom step. “We’ll keep going around in circles, like always.”

“Then let me draw you occasionally.” Cas remarked.

“Or you could just not draw me.” Dean suggested. “That would be nice.”

“I love you too much to do that.” Cas pointed with his camera. Dean gripped the other edge. “No, Dean, let me have this.”

“Why? I don’t look good in photos. Don’t keep them.” Dean tried to pull them away from his boyfriend.

“You’re sexy, Babe. I love photos of you.” Cas pulled back.

Dean pulled toward him. “Give me, Cas. At least let me see them first.”

“No, you’ll delete them all.” Cas yanked back. “I’m not falling for that again.”

“You know how to recover them.” Dean snarled. “We’ve been doing this for two hours.”

“Then let me have the—“ Cas yanked back, but his fingers slipped. Like a slingshot Dean’s arms snapped back hitting him directly in the face.

“Shit!” Dean dropped the camera and doubled over holding his face. “Damnit!”

“Dean!” Cas moved the camera and checked on his boyfriend. Dean dropped to his knees. “Shit, Cas, I think you might have broken my nose.”

“God, I’m so sorry, Babe.” Cas crouched beside the Winchester. “Let me see.”

“Fuck, Cas, I you wanted the pictures so bad…that was a low blow.” Dean held his nose as he stood.

Cas cradled Dean’s face. “Remove your hands. Let me see.”

Dean removed his hands to reveal a bruised and swollen nose. “We are gonna go to the hospital.”

That’s when a red snake of blood dribbled out of Dean’s nostril. “Oh..”

“What?” Dean touched his nose and then nostril to find the blood. “Oh shit.”

“Oh…” Cas stepped back.

“Are you ok, Babe?” Dean grabbed a paper towel and held his nose. “What’s wrong? I’m the one who’s hurt.”

The Novak backed into a chair and tripped. He landed on his ass, with panic in his eyes. “Stop your nosebleed, please.”

“Yeah, it will soon, but you gotta drive me to the ER.” Dean tilted his head back.

“Stop your nosebleed, first.” Cas spat out.

Dean huffed. “I’m trying, Hon. Go get the car.”

The Novak bolted up the stairs. He took a moment to catch his breath. After he calmed down he grabbed his car keys. He had slipped on his shoes as Dean walked into the living room. “Are you done bleeding?”

“I think so, it’s hard to tell because it’s numb and throbbing.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“I just don’t like nosebleeds, they creep me out. I get lightheaded and woozy.”

“Seriously? Cas, I have seen you sitting in a puddle of your own piss because you wouldn’t stray from your art. How could a bloody nose make your woozy?”

“Shut up, now is your nose done bleeding, so we can go?” Cas pouted.

“I think so.” Dean shrugged.

_*** &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$%^&*()** _

Cas drove with Dean in the passenger seat. The Winchester had his head tilted back. “God, Cas, that hunk of metal is dense.”

“You should have just let me download the pictures. You’re beautiful and I can’t get enough of you. I want to express that.”

Dean groaned. “Whatever. Keep driving.”

“I’m sorry that my camera hit your nose. I didn’t mean for things to escalate like this. Don’t be mad. If my camera isn’t busted I’ll delete the pictures.” Cas spoke softer.

“It’s just I’m annoyed after hours of begging for you to do something I don’t like.”

“How’s your nose?”

“Throbbing. If you camera isn’t destroyed we can go through the pictures together and delete all ones I hate and all the blurry ones.” Dean lifted his head.

Cas glanced at his boyfriend to find that Dean’s nose started bleeding again. “You’re bleeding. Grab-grab a napkin fr-from the glove compartment.”

The Winchester covered his nose and dug around to find only one single napkin. He held his nose until Cas pulled into a space at the ER. “Please, don’t be broken.”

Cas helped Dean to the entrance to the hospital. The Novak walked to the front desk. “Hi, uhm, my boyfriend, se—uh…he kinda…”

“I hit myself in the face with his giant fucking camera. I think it might be broken.” Dean spoke over the babbling moron.

“Oh dear, Sweetheart, go sit over there, if your stuttering boyfriend wouldn’t mind filling out these papers. Once those are filled out we will get you a doctor to treat you.” She smiled.

“Thank you.” Dean saluted and walked to a chair. Cas followed the man. “The numbness is fading away.”

It took 15 minutes for Cas to fill out the paperwork and for them to finally get a triage bed. Dr. Rosen, she was too cheery. “Well, Mr. Winchester, your nose is not broken.”

“That’s great.” Cas breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s good, right?”

“It’s actually great news.” Dr. Rosen smiled. “It actually fixed your deviated septum.”

Dean rolled his eyes. There was a bruise forming in the corners of his eyes. He looked tired and frustrated. An hours’ worth of doctors and nurses in his face. “Can we pay and leave now?”

“I want you to take a week off work to take things easy. No fighting over cameras.” Dr. Rosen laughed.

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean grumbled. The doctor walked away to discharge him. “Do you feel woozy still?”

“No?” Cas raised an eyebrow.

“How come I never knew you hated nosebleeds?” Dean slow blinked. “Me and Sam are bleeders. You should know that.”

“Yeah, but I have never seen your nose bleed and I don’t know why I act that way. It just happens, I can try to do better the next time you bleed from the nose.” Cas leaned forward. “I’ll call Bobby and explain everything.”

“God, this is stupid. I’m going to the restaurant tomorrow morning and going to Bobby’s tomorrow evening.”

“Of course you are, Sweetheart. Now, we go home and you get some rest and then we’ll see if you really wanna go to both your jobs in the morning or actually take the cheery doctors advice.”

_**(* &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$%^&*()** _

Cas woke up with Dean’s alarm blaring and the Winchester was making no attempts to turn it off. “Dean? Babe? It’s 7:30. Time to wake up if you wanna go to work.”

“Turn it off.” Dean groaned.

“Why? Is somebody gonna take Dr. Rosen’s advice?” Cas leaned over Dean and turned off the alarm. “How are you feeling?”

Dean turned his head to reveal a line of dried blood on his face. “Like I get hit in the face with an expensive hunk of metal.”

“You’ve got a little…”

“What?”

“Blood…you got a nosebleed…dried on your face.” Cas bit his nails.

Dean sat up and ran his finger through his hair. “Let me go wash my face and pee and I’m going back to sleep.”

Deanie is obeying somebody.” Cas poked and kissed Dean’s cheek.

“You kissed the bloody cheek, Novak.” Dean looked over to the man.

“I did. That’s a step, right.” Cas chuckled. “Get some sleep and take it easy.”

“Don’t go through those pictures yet.” Dean pointed.

“Damn.”

_******* _


End file.
